Uma visita a era atual!
by Inu-maniaca
Summary: esta e uma historia antes da Sango aparecer, em que o Inu (lindo), a Agome e o Mirok, vão para a era atual!


E ai galera,  
  
Olha só, parte deste texto vcs já devem ter lido por ai, eu só terminei a obra de um grande gênio, na minha opinião eu acho que ficou mt legal espero que gostem, por favor, me mandem seus comentários! ;)  
  
Abraços Inumaniaca. ;) PS: eu comecei a escrever logo após os parênteses "(e isso inclui a cueca, valeu!)" tirando os parênteses que vem antes desse, por que fui eu que os escrevi. ;)  
  
PS: esta historia e em homenagem ao Inu, que voltou pro cartoon Hoje dia 2/08/2004 Quem não estava com saudades o lindo, INU-YASHA! )

Uma visita à era atual!

Inuyasha e Agome, cansados da árdua jornada, buscando incansavelmente os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, cuja qual foi dividida em ínfimos pedacinhos, devido á uma rixa inicial, proporcionada pelo primeiro encontro bombástico entre o meio-youkai e a bela humana, resolveram dar uma trégua nas buscas....depois de muita insistência da parte da jovem adolescente, que não voltava á um mês para o tempo atual, e já sentia saudades dos costumes relativos á sociedade em que vivia.Inuyasha, não podia esconder que também se sentia cansado, pois ficar procurando pedaços minúsculos de uma jóia e enfrentar youkais misteriosos e fortíssimos todo dia, não era coisa que se pudesse suportar por muito tempo.Disso, eles tinham muito que discutir e argumentar, pois a jóia ainda não se encontrava completa, embora seus esforços negassem a ineficiência.Durante um mês seguido trabalharam como loucos nisso, e agora, necessitavam de um merecido descanso.  
  
-Inuyasha?  
  
-Que foi, Agome?-respondeu, de mau jeito, já imaginando o que iria pedir.  
  
-Por que você não deixa de ser birrento e vem comigo pro meu mundo?-pediu.  
  
-Aí vem você com essa história novamente...Já disse que NÃO!  
disse, com convicção.  
  
-...E se um youkai louco da vida aparecer por aqui???....Não há desculpas, temos que permanecer por aqui mesmo...  
  
-Deixa de ser chato!-respondeu, furiosa.  
  
-Por que você quer tanto que eu vá com você???  
  
perguntou, de um jeito desconfiado, fazendo a garota corar furiosamente e se virar para o meio-youkai, fazendo pirraça.  
O meio-youkai ficou olhando com atenção, até que a garota tornou a se virar rapidamente para ele, exibindo um sorriso que ia de orelha á orelha.  
De repente, uma idéia brilhante acendeu sua cabeça.  
  
-Que tal se Shippou ficar nesse mundo...Patrulhando os últimos acontecimentos, se algo acontecer, ele pula o poço, QUE TAL???  
  
disse triunfante, num tom orgulhoso de quem sabe das coisas.  
  
Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha, mal-humorado.Procurou argumentos que pudessem impedir isso...  
  
-E se Shippou não quiser?-disse, num tom de estraga-prazeres.  
  
-É isso o que veremos...  
  
disse, com um sorriso malvado nos lábios.  
Saiu correndo até a árvore próxima, onde Shippou estava catando maçãs numa sacola, Miroku dormia pesadamente á sombra da árvore.Até que a pequena raposa deixa cair uma fruta que paira direto sob a cabeça do jovem monge, que acorda enfurecido.  
  
-QUE DROGA!-berrou, massageando a cabeça. –Será que um monge não pode mais dormir em paz, sua raposinha azucrinante???  
  
Shippou mostrou a língua para o rapaz, com desdém.Deu uma risadinha cínica, fazendo-o ferver de raiva.  
Quando viu Agome e Inuyasha se aproximarem, tratou de descer da árvore.Pareciam muito exaltados, os dois, empolgados e intrigados com algo.Imediatamente, agarraram a raposa com força, e desataram a discutir ferozmente.  
  
-INUYASHA, ELE VAI ACEITAR!-berrava ela.  
  
-NÃO VAI NÃO, NÃO VAI!-devolveu, puxando Shippou contra si.  
  
-AH, VAI SIM!  
  
-CALA A BOCA, AGOME!  
  
Myouga foi chegando perto de fininho, não entendendo o porquê de tanta fúria e desordem. Inuyasha e Agome puxavam Shippou com violência, e não paravam de berrar e discutir, até que resolveu interferir na briga.  
  
-Espere um instante, Senhorita Agome, Sr. Inuyasha...-disse, gentilmente, fazendo-os cessar a brutalidade e deixar Shippou cair no chão pesadamente.-Se querem fazer um acordo, por que não fazem isso civilizadamente???  
  
Os dois ficaram vermelhos, ainda mais Agome, que deveria ser "civilizada", pois, vivia numa sociedade organizada onde todos faziam um consenso em relação á isso.  
  
-O que foi?  
perguntou Shippou, tirando a terra do pêlo.  
  
-Shippou, meu querido.  
disse a garota, carinhosamente.  
-Quero te pedir um favor...muito fácil, SAI PRA LÁ, INUYASHA!  
berrou ela, vendo que o meio youkai se aproximava como uma cobrinha, pronto para dar o bote, e impedi-la de fazer o que queria.  
Eu e Inuyasha vamos para a época atual e.  
Ao ouvir isso, Miroku se sentiu extremamente indignado e ofendido e ignorado totalmente, afinal, era muito mais cortês e gentil que o meio-youkai, e além do mais, era apaixonado pela Senhorita Agome, e achava, que isso lhe dava o total direito de viajar com sua amada até o mundo onde vivia, para que pudesse compreender lá.  
  
-E por que ele...E não eu?-perguntou, enraivecido.  
  
Agome ficou olhando para o jovem monge...Sem saber o que responder.Para ela, era extremamente difícil e complicado revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos com relação á Inuyasha naquele momento.Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria ser deselegante e indelicada com Miroku, afinal, o rapaz sempre a tratava com doçura e sempre lhe dava muita atenção, além de ser muito bonito.Mas não escondia sua preferência por Inuyasha, que á tempos já estava evidente.  
Aos poucos, desde seu primeiro encontro, catastrófico, ficou mais próxima do meio-youkai, e notou uma grande nobreza de sentimentos nele, aprendeu a ser mais gentil e delicado com ela, e a compreender os sentimentos humanos os quais havia herdado de sua mãe.Primeiramente, tratou de esconde-los somente para si, mas a companhia da garota, o fez descobrir a pureza de sensações e querer passar o resto de tempo que lhe restava ao seu lado, nem que para isso, tivesse que virar um humano por inteiro.A lembrança embaçada de Kikyou já não o perturbava constantemente.Estava mais forte,  
pois havia encontrado alguém para proteger e desejou tornar-se cada vez mais poderoso, justamente para proteger seus amigos queridos...E Agome. Não acreditava muito na possibilidade de que a garota estivesse igualmente apaixonada por ele, não considerava isso seriamente.Mas já tê-la consigo bastava, pois, tinha plena consciência do que era amar e não poder estar junto á esse alguém...Assim foi com Kikyou, o que fizera sofrer dolorosamente.Jurou á si próprio que não voltaria a olhar amorosamente para outra humana traidora, como Kikyou.  
Contudo, sua promessa foi quebrada indiscriminadamente, no momento que passou a habituar-se a Agome, e seus amigos,  
que o ajudavam na busca pela jóia de quatro almas, deixou de pensar racionalmente, concluiu.Perdeu a própria acordo do era o certo e o errado, e desconsiderou o que havia prometido á si próprio...Para que evitasse o suplício e a amargura, como qual o que passara pelos 50 longos anos.Mas aconteceu de novo.Tudo aquilo que sentiu e esperou de Kikyou á cinco décadas antes...Repetia-se presentemente.  
Agome coçava a cabeça, indecisa.Os dois garotos esperavam a sua decisão definitiva, enquanto que Shippou aceitou o trato de vigiar os acontecimentos da época feudal.  
  
-"Eu adoro o Inuyasha, disso não tenho dúvida... Mas Miroku é muito bonito e cavalheiro, todavia, não o amo... " dúvida cruel, tenho dois rapazes maravilhosos para escolher, mas não consigo escolher..."  
  
pensava, como se estivesse analisando cada um deles.Os dois olhavam para o outro como se fossem adversários reais.  
  
-Já fiz minha decisão!!!-disse empolgada, sorrindo.  
  
Os dois olharam para ela com uma expressão apressada e triunfante, acreditando na vitória.Ela fez uma cara perspicaz, e sorriu simpaticamente, fazendo-os enrubescer.  
  
-Fale, Agome.-disse Inuyasha, meio preocupado.  
  
-Pode dizer, Senhorita Agome...-disse no tom cavalheiro de sempre, Miroku.  
  
A garota pensou um pouco, fazendo um suspense proposital...  
  
-Vou levar OS DOIS!-disse, dando pulinhos frenéticos.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam num semblante de "O quê? Não pode ser! Você só pode estar brincando conosco!", e logo protestaram.  
  
-Não mesmo!!!-disse o meio-youkai, fechando a cara.  
  
-Sinto muito, Senhorita...mas tem de escolher um de nós, não ambos!  
tentou parecer convincente, mas Agome era mais teimosa que uma mula.  
  
-Não tem desculpa...Os dois vão comigo, ficarão no templo e irão para a escola comigo!!!  
  
disse, parecendo estar adorando dar ordens para um monge e um demônio.  
  
-O QUÊ DISSE?  
  
perguntou o meio-youkai, incrédulo com a idéia patética da garota.  
  
-Acho uma boa coisa...daí poderemos acompanhar as atividades de nossa sociedade moderna!!  
  
disse o rapaz monge, que começava a gostar da sugestão.  
  
-Nhá...Não acho uma boa-idéia.-resmungou, aborrecido.-Se não gostar, eu NÃO FICO!  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaah, por favor, Inuyasha...-pediu ela, fazendo biquinho.-Faça isso por mim!  
  
pediu de um jeito que devia achar muito sedutor.  
  
Inuyasha corou de leve e aceitou sob muitos protestos.  
  
-Muito bem, rapazes!-disse, retomando a pose autoritária.-Teremos que comprar umas roupinhas para vocês no caminho!  
Conheço uma ótima loja de artigos masculinos próxima ao templo onde moro!!  
  
disse, com uma carinha feliz e encantadora, derretendo qualquer um que discordasse com ela.  
  
-Porque?Nossas roupas são bastante boas para sua era, não?  
  
perguntou o meio-youkai, detestando a idéia de ter que se separar do sei quimono de pele de cobra.  
  
-Nãããão, Inuyasha!  
cortou, parecendo uma espécie de professora de inglês, muito paciente.  
Na época atual as pessoas normais não usam quimonos na rua...somente nos templos, nos festivais e comemorações da cultura!  
  
explicou.  
  
Agome apanhou a bicicleta e sua mochila e colocou nas costas.Tudo estava pronto.  
  
-Deixa que eu carrego pra você.  
disse Inuyasha, surpreendendo Agome com tanta gentileza e amabilidade.  
  
-...Obrigada...-respondeu, desacreditada.  
  
-"Inuyasha gentil e carinhoso... só pode ser maldição, ou sonho... Ou será espontâneo???"  
  
pensou consigo própria. Os dois olhavam para ela como crocodilas chocando ovos.A idéia de se vestirem como colegiais, não agradava á nenhum deles.Muito deplorável e humilhante, ter que usar vestes ínfimas como as de Agome, tão curtas e que mostravam todo o corpo...-argumentava Inuyasha, fazendo a garota bufar de raiva.Miroku também protestou contra a decisão, porém, depois de muita insistência da parte de Agome, acabou cedendo ás vontades da jovem.  
  
-Deixem de serem antiquados!-censurou, furiosa.-Vocês vão pro MEU mundo, e terão de fazer o que EU mando!  
disse, relativamente arrogante e luminosa.  
  
Inuyasha deu um resmungo reumático e abaixou a cabeça.Na linguagem silenciosa dele, isso deveria significar um "sim".  
Agome se sentou na bicicleta, esperando que alguém a conduzisse até o poço.  
  
-EI, sua folgada!-repreendeu o meio-youkai.-Pode ir tirando o seu traseiro daí!  
  
Ela fez uma cara brava e ameaçadora.  
  
-Que modos, Inuyasha.  
comentou o jovem monge, cruzando os braços e fazendo um barulhinho de reprovação com a boca.  
-Já cansei de repetir...Seja mais gentil.-disse, com um sorriso sedutor.-Senão não será um adversário á minha altura!  
disse, num tom sarcástico, cheio de si.  
  
-Ora, seu ALMOFADINHA!!CALA ESSA SUA BOCA GRANDE, ANTES QUE EU TENHA QUE ARRANCÁ-LA PRA VOCÊ!  
ameaçou, pressionando os punhos com força.  
Miroku riu, vendo que Inuyasha era completamente persuadido por o que queria, deixa-lo irritado.  
Agome viu que ia dar confusão.Por mais que os dois fossem aliados, era impossível evitar balbúrdias e ataques histéricos entre eles.Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e ficou olhando para os dois, bem fixamente.  
Iam se pegar bem ali.Resolverem as suas diferenças por meio de agressões não era o tipo de coisa que Agome queria ver, ainda mais, sendo esses brigões, os dois que levaria até a época atual.Pensou em como explicaria para sua família o motivo de dois temperamentos tão distintos e complicados, ainda mais quando se trata de Inuyasha, explosivo.  
Permanecia observando-os como uma mãe que espera os filhos brigões interromperem a rixa, e fazerem as pazes.  
Eles estranharam a atenção e se soltaram, e pararam de berrar.Olharam para ela com curiosidade e estranheza:  
  
-O que você tem, Agome???-perguntou o meio-youkai.  
  
-Nada.-respondeu, secamente.-ESTOU ESPERANDO QUE TOMEM DESCÊNCIA NA CARA E PAREM DE SE ATRACAR POR AÍ!  
berrou, furiosa com a perda de tempo que sofria com coisas inferiores.  
  
-Me desculpe, Senhorita Agome.  
disse, gentilmente o jovem monge, no tom sedutor habitual.  
-Isso prova que a senhorita possui toda a nobreza e qualidades suficientes para ter um filh...AI INUYASHA QUE DROGA!!!  
  
O rapaz ia completar sua frase, com um pedido já constante, e o meio-youkai, vendo que tipo de direta completamente repugnante e repetitiva faria, lhe deu um sopapo violento na cabeça, fazendo-o se calar, e parar com os pedidos infames.  
  
-Você não se cansa...Por que não desiste dessa idéia fracassada, Miroku???-  
  
perguntou Inuyasha, vendo uma brecha para ironizar da situação, a qual Miroku achava muito importante, apesar de ninguém nunca leva-lo á sério.  
  
-Por que ainda não é fracassada, eu ainda não falhei inteiramente.  
disse, num tom perigoso, como se soubesse realmente o que se passava.  
-Enquanto a Senhorita Agome não se decidir entre nós dois, essa idéia não deixará de ser uma possibilidade.  
  
-CALE A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!-berrou a garota.-Por favor,...damas primeiro....eu...  
  
Quando olharam para baixo, o poço já estava pairando sob seus pés.Discutiram tanto pelo caminho que nem sequer notaram que se aproximavam do local.Se entreolharam, pasmos.E Agome desapareceu no poço, berrando.  
  
-VAI INUYASHA, VOCÊ É O PR"XIMO!  
  
O meio-youkai mostrou a língua para o jovem e pulou maciamente, seguindo os mesmos passos de Agome.  
Miroku se aproximou, meio temeroso...  
  
-Que o Buda me proteja...  
  
e se jogou. Depois da queda dos três, Agome foi a primeira a despencar no poço do templo de seu avô.Ficou observando para ver se alguém podia ajuda-la a sair daquele lugar fétido.  
  
-VOVÔÔÔÔ!!!-berrava.-SOOOUTAAA!  
  
Subitamente, o irmão menor da garota apareceu, e exibiu um grande sorriso ao vê-la.Ela, naturalmente, também ficou satisfeita de ver o irmão bem, já que tinha saudades, afinal, não o via á bastante tempo.O garoto foi chamar o avô, enquanto Agome esperava Inuyasha e Miroku.De repente, uma sombra meio familiar se aproximou, limpando a poeira das vestes.Era Inuyasha.  
  
-Ah, é muito bom ver você Inuyasha!!!  
  
disse, simpaticamente, fazendo o garoto corar ferozmente.  
  
-O q-que foi, Agome!?!?  
  
perguntou, não entendendo o motivo de tanta amabilidade.Ela sorriu debochada e pediu.  
  
-Me leva até lá em cima!!???  
  
Ele suspirou e pensou:  
  
-"Só podia ser isso mesmo...".  
  
A garota se apoiou nas costas de Inuyasha, e ele deu impulso fortíssimo para cima, trazendo os dois até o templo, onde Souta estava.Ela deu um abraço nele, enquanto Inuyasha fazia cara de emburrado, ignorando a todos.Os dois esqueceram-se completamente de Miroku.  
  
-Vamos entrar, Inuyasha!  
  
disse, sorrindo, puxando Inuyasha pela mão.O meio-youkai corou dos pés á cabeça, e obedeceu piamente as ordens da garota, até que entrassem definitivamente na casa dela, para acertarem onde ficariam, o que fariam.Ela parecia muito animada e feliz por estar novamente em casa...e obviamente, isso também o deixava muito satisfeito.Quando entraram na bela casa, Inuyasha ficou impressionado com a organização e a recepção alegre de todos.A mãe de Agome ficou completamente feliz de vê-lo.Agome cumprimentou e beijou a todos na casa, e apresentou Inuyasha como se já fosse um membro sanguíneo da família.O pobre meio-youkai era puxado e arrastado por todos os cantos da casa, e Agome fazia questão de mostrar tudo e todos á ele, que só procurava entender e admirar a garota, pois, era muito bom vê-la feliz e exibindo um sorriso fascinante.  
  
-Inuyasha, esse é o MEU quarto!-disse, orgulhosa de si.-Mas você vai dormir no quarto do Souta, e o Miroku vai dormir AQUI comigo!  
  
Quando o meio-youkai ouviu isso, não pode deixar de se chocar.Sentiu o sangue ferver.Seria isso...ciúmes??!?Por que o imbecil do Miroku tinha que ficar no mesmo quarto que ela?Isso não era justo, se considerassem que eles conviviam mais juntos que o folgado monge.E que por mais que ignorasse e escondesse seus sentimentos, gostava mais de Agome que ele, isso era inevitável, e um dia ficaria evidente á ela.Ficou totalmente pasmo, e não conseguiu deixar de perguntar:  
  
-Porque ele vai ficar com você??!  
  
-Não se preocupe, Inuyasha!-disse, tocando suavemente em sua mão.-Não vou deixar que ele fique no meu quarto...seria muito perigoso...além do mais, preferiria você á ele, sem dúvida!  
  
disse, sorrindo. As manchas rosadas no rosto do jovem se intensificaram, e ele ficou encarando Agome, sem saber o que dizer.  
  
-Mas agora, vá tomar um banho!  
disse, empurrando-o até o banheiro da casa.-Lave os cabelos, enquanto vou buscar o Miroku e umas roupas limpas pra você!  
  
-T-Tudo bem...-respondeu, trancando-se no banheiro.  
  
-"Maldição, por que é que eu tenho que ficar tão limitado e impotente na frente dela!?!?Não é digno de um youkai sentir ciúmes de uma rélis humana!!Então por que vim aqui!?Seria melhor deixar que ela e Miroku viessem sozinhos, pelo menos não teria que sentir meu coração acelerar toda vez que me olha daquela forma.....anormal....NÃO!Eu não estou nada bem, acho melhor me acalmar e pensar racionalmente...."pensou, sentindo-se encurralado e novamente sentindo um estranho calor lhe subir pelo pescoço. Desabotoou o quimono e se despiu inteiramente, assegurando-se de que ninguém entraria no local para importuna-lo.Preferia ficar sozinho.Deixou a peça de roupa em cima da pia de mármore...Quando olhou á sua volta, uma banheira, tudo correto.Mas o que seriam aqueles vidrinhos coloridos com líquidos engraçados?  
Agome não lhe falara sobre aquilo!E onde estava a água!?!?!?!? Imediatamente, pegou a toalha e a enrolou no corpo, desesperado.Saiu do banheiro atrás de Agome, para que pudesse explica-lo como se usavam aquelas geringonças modernas que nunca havia visto em toda sua vida.Onde já se viu?A água se esconder no banheiro?Um bando de vidros com líquidos estranhos e pedaços de pedras com aromas diferenciados e agradáveis?  
  
-"Será que Agome é uma bruxa????"  
  
perguntou-se, não conseguindo imaginar outra coisa.  
Os dois se toparam no corredor da casa.Agome ficou igual a um tomate ambulante.Olhou em pânico para Inuyasha, dos pés á cabeça.Embora que andassem sempre juntos, nunca o havia visto só de toalha (ai quem me dera poder ver o Inuyasha só de toalha!!!).E indiscutivelmente, o meio-youkai tinha um corpo formidável.Só não podia evitar enrubescer na sua frente, uma vez que, ele estivesse somente com um pano por cima do corpo magnífico, que insistia em deixa-la sem palavras.  
  
-I-Inuyasha...  
  
Ela começou a berrar freneticamente, e se sacudir como uma criança.Mas Inuyasha, teimoso, calou seus lábios com a mão.  
  
-Pára de berrar, Agome!  
  
repreendeu. Ela se viu envolta nos braços fortes e abrasadores do meio-youkai (que sortuda!), olhando para baixo, tinha uma visão privilegiada de seu abdome definido...sentiu-se tonta, e as pernas cambalearam.  
  
-Dá pra você me ensinar como eu faço a água aparecer, e usar aquelespotes??? perguntou, ficando raivoso.  
De repente, se lembrou que Inuyasha não sabia usar os produtos e utensílios modernos.Que novamente até o banheiro.  
  
-É só girar isso aqui... e a água corre....  
  
Ele se contorceu todo, muito intrigado, aproximou-se do chuveiro, assustado...Ficou encafifado com a água poderia ser acionada só girando uma manivelinha minúscula?...Só podia ser bruxaria mesmo...  
  
-AAAAAH!-berrou, sobressaltado.-Agome, você é uma bruxa!  
acusou, apontando para o rosto da garota, que deu uma risada alta.  
Deu um tapinha na cabeça dele, que permanecia espantado.  
-Senta aí na banheira...-ordenou, pegando o xampu, e colocou uma quantidade generosa nas mãos.-MAS NÃO TIRA A TOALHA!  
  
O meio-youkai, não entendendo muito bem o que queria dizer, obedeceu sua ordem.A água estava na temperatura correta, morna e relaxante.De fato, a garota sabia preparar um bom banho.Para um meio-youkai acostumado com qualquer tipo de coisa, a garota estava cedendo muitas mordomias e regalias á ele.  
  
-Aaaah, que gostoso...  
  
admirou-se.  
Agome desatou a massagear gentilmente com o xampu os cabelos prateados de Inuyasha, que ficava cada vez mais espantado com as súbitas habilidades deliciosas da garota.Até que o fluido esquisito tinha um cheiro bastante agradável.  
E Agome acariciava os cabelos longos dele magistralmente.Cada vez mais, tinha a célebre impressão de que gostava mais dele, por suas qualidades e seu jeito conquistador.  
Uma súbita sonolência o invadiu...um carinho tão delicioso teimava em deixa-lo com sono....  
  
-Agome?  
chamou, com os olhos fechados, acomodando-se com os movimentos deleitosos praticados pelas mãos habilidosas da jovem.  
  
-Sim, Inuyasha.  
respondeu, enquanto massageava-o com desenvoltura.  
-Suas mãos...-disse, com a voz suave e afável aos ouvidos.-São tão macias...  
  
Agome fora buscar Miroku, que estava com as vestes cobertas de poeira.Enfurecido, pois haviam esquecido o pobre monge no poço, não falou com nenhum parente na casa de Agome, e foi conduzido direto ao chuveiro, pois suas vestes e seu rosto estavam cinzentos de tanta poeira.Ele resmungava pelos corredores, perguntando por onde ela e Inuyasha haveriam de se meter numa hora de tanta insegurança para ele.Ela tentava conter a fúria do rapaz, mas não deixou de se espantar novamente ao ver Inuyasha sair do banheiro enrolado na toalha branca.  
  
-I-Inuyasha, vá para o m-meu quarto!  
ordenou, com a voz trêmula.Os olhos teimavam em se fixar no meio-youkai, insistentemente, por mais que estivesse tentando esconder seus sentimentos e a explosão de sensações que a invadiam...vê-lo assim, quase despido por inteiro, era o ápice para que entregasse tudo de bandeja, ali mesmo.Mas precisava se conter, segurar a vontade colossal e anormal que invadia seu corpo agora...O meio-youkai olhou com repugnância para o monge, e deu uma risadinha maldosa.  
  
-Que sujeira, hein!  
  
disse com um sorrisinho afetado, dando vários tapinhas no quimono dele, fazendo espalhar poeira por todo o chão.  
  
-I-Inuyasha, vá para o meu quarto!-ordenou a garota, com mais firmeza do que antes.-Tenho uma roupa pra você usar!  
-"timo.  
e saiu andando pelos corredores, á vontade, com um sorriso maroto na face, deixando Agome completamente vermelha.  
Ela sentiu o calor subindo pelo pescoço, e queimando em seu rosto.Já sentia o sangue palpitar nas veias.Todo e qualquer movimento, incitava-a a fazer o que queria...mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio de uma possível reação negativa á parte de InuYasha.Miroku, por um instante conseguiu ouvir a respiração profunda e cortante da garota.  
  
-Senhorita Agome, o que...  
  
ia começar a perguntar, quando a garota saiu atrás de Inuyasha.  
Foi atrás do meio-youkai, que vagava pela casa, entrando em todos os cômodos, numa esperança frenética de encontrar o quarto da garota por aí.  
  
-Aqui é o quarto da Agome?  
  
perguntava, e vendo a resposta negativa, fechava a porta e abria a próxima com violência.Ela correu até ele, e relutante, puxou-o pelo braço.Teve de se segurar para não parecer novamente inteiramente vermelha, mas era impossível.  
  
-É por aqui, Inuyasha...  
  
disse, com a voz enérgica e imperativa, que costumava ser obedecida.  
Ele não pigarreou, entrou dentro do cômodo, e o par de olhos amarelados impressionantes percorreram todo o lugar.  
Sentou-se na cama, e fez uma cara de quem esperava algo ser dito.Agome abriu o armário e suspirou longamente, tentando esconder a tensão proeminente que a invadia nesse momento.Os olhos dela estampavam fagulhas de ansiedade e tensão e suas faces estavam coradas pela emoção.  
Ela estendeu a roupa masculina na cama, para que Inuyasha pudesse observa-la.Quando ela se aproximou do meio-youkai, vermelha dos pés á cabeça, ele pode sentir todo o calor que se desprendia do corpo abrasador e aquecido.A roupa era muito bonita, mas não deixava de ser muito distinta das que Inuyasha usava constantemente.Um tênis esportivo masculino branco, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha com inscrições em inglês.Era uma veste tipicamente adolescente, que apenas rapazes da idade de Agome usavam para sair.Ele olhou, estranhando um pouco, afinal, aquilo era novidade para ele.Agome saiu do quarto sorrateiramente.  
  
-Vista, Inuyasha!  
  
disse, exibindo um sorriso de satisfação.Já imaginava que o rapaz ficaria muito bonito nas roupas.  
  
-Tenho que vestir isso mesmo?  
  
perguntou com petulância, com uma cara bem repulsiva, fazendo a garota se roer de raiva.  
  
-VISTA!  
  
ordenou, definitiva e autoritariamente.Bateu a porta com força.Ele se despiu completamente, e colocou as roupas (isso inclui cueca, valeu?).  
  
agora eu começo a escrever a historia  
  
Depois foi a sala onde souta estava jogando vídeo game, e se assustou ao ver uma caixa produzir sons e imagens.  
  
-o que e isso, o pirralho?  
  
Souta respondeu:  
  
-pirralho e a vovozinha e isso e vídeo game um jogo moderno.  
  
Logo a raiva da ofensa passou e souta se lembrou:  
  
-inuyasha a agome falou que você e ótimo com espadas será que você podia me ajudar me enssinando como dar um golpe mortal com ela, eeeeeeeeeeem?;)  
  
-hora seu pirralho primeiro da uma de valente depois vem todo humilde, bem, tudo bem eu te ensino.  
  
Inuyasha todo cheio de si, já ia ensina-lo quando agome chegou de mãos dadas com mirok e ele por pouco não vira cobaia, mas agome impedil inuyasha dize:  
  
-senta-seguido de uma advertência ao irmão- souta o inuyasha e muito forte...  
  
-disso eu sei  
  
-então porque foi fazer uma coisa tam idiota como pedir para ele te ensinar este golpe, guase que o mirok vira cobaia!!!  
  
-mais isso e porque o inuyasha gosta de voc  
  
-o que seu moleque mentiroso...  
  
-inuyasha não fala assim com ele  
  
-desculpe agome  
  
-tudo bem.  
  
A briga cessou e depois de um tempo agome falou:  
  
-olha já tenho um plano de passeio programado para o sábado e o domingo.  
  
Esta frase foi à hora perfeita, para souta humilhar a irmam:  
  
-inuyasha, mirok se ela disser shopping não e passeio e suicideo.  
  
-o que? Souta deixa de falar bobagem.  
  
Então agome continuou com o programa:  
  
-bem primeiro vamos ao parque, depois almoçamos em um restaurante lindo, vamos shopping encontrar minhas amigas.  
-tão mortos!  
  
-souta, nas palavras do filosofo Inuyasha, cala essa maldita boca!!!Depois lanchamos na lanchonete mais gostosa da cidade, voltamos jantamos e depois ficamos vendo tv ate a meia-noite.  
  
Souta não perdeu tempo:  
  
-ate meia noite no sofá com dois caras bonitos vendo tv hahaha, agome e a pior desculpa que você pode dar a mamãe e o vovô.  
  
-souta, para de dizer bobagem e vai jogar seu vídeo game.  
falo agome super vermelha.  
  
-ok, ok tudo bem.  
  
Então agome continuo:  
  
-no domingo vamos a loja de roupa masculina comprar roupas para o resto da estadia, dessa vês vamos ao parque de diversões, almoçamos no drave tri, voltamos para casa, chamamos minhas amigas e ficamos no meu quarto jogando verdade e desafio...  
  
Mirok aproveitou o momento e falou:  
  
-amigas, am ate onde vão esses desafi...  
  
antes de terminar inuyasha já tinha dado um soco na cabeça do monge, e agome viu que ia ter briga e já foi logo chamando eles para o almoço.Já de noite começo outra briga e o mirok foi logo falando:  
  
-olha inuyasha você dorme no quarto do irmão da agome e eu dormi com ela... quer dizer no quarto dela.  
  
-o que???Seu indecente se acha vou deixar você sozinho com a agome num quarto fechado esta maluco, você dorme no quarto do irmão e eu durmo no quarto com ela para protege-la de você seu idiota insistente, e tem mais se você tentar alguma coisa com a s amigas dela você ta morto.  
  
-você vai proteger ela de mim e porque eu tenho de confiar em voc  
  
-porque, hora porque eu não peço um filho a toda a moça bonita que encontro.  
  
-também que chance teria.  
  
-você se acha muito bonito que eu saiba você nunca conseguiu.  
  
-hora seu você...  
  
Já ia começar a ficar serio quando agome apareceu e, pois um fim na discussão:  
  
-já decidi inuyasha fica comigo, e mirok no quarto do souta.  
Au ouvir isso inuyasha fez uma careta e cara de orgulhoso e mirok pergunto:  
  
-Hei, por que ele e não eu?  
  
E agome respondeu, sorrindo:  
  
-eu tenho que me proteger.  
  
E inuyasha:  
  
-a há, você quebrou a cara, me diz como e ser rejeitado.  
  
-olha inuyasha a não ser que queira ser sugado pelo meu buraco do vento não debocha.  
  
Para impedir outra briga agome já foi dizendo:  
  
- vem inuyasha vou te dar um pijama, mirok espere aqui que eu já te trago o seu.  
  
No dia seguinte inuyasha acordou com os galanteios de mirok que avia trazido café-da-manha na cama para agome e claro que inuyasha:  
  
-hei o que e que esta acontecendo seu bocó me acordo fazendo galanteios para essa boba.  
  
- inuyasha seja educado com a senhorita agome ela e uma dama.  
  
-e precisava me acorda?  
  
Agome se meteu na historia  
  
-claro inuyasha vamos sair cedo hoje e só nos arrumarmos e tomarmos café que saímos para o parque.  
  
-tam cedo.  
  
-claro anda levanta logo você já dormiu o suficiente.  
  
-ele e muito preguiçoso.-falou mirok como deboche.  
  
Inuyasha pau da vida foi logo levantando e correndo para se arrumar:  
  
-cadê a roupa vamos logo seus preguiçosos depois falam de mim ne.  
  
Os dois se levantaram e foram se arrumar já no parque inuyasha ficou admirado com a beleza dos detalhes sentia vontade de subir nas arvores para ver melhor mais agome o impedia. Mais tarde na hora do almoço o restaurante que ela tinha escolido era muito chique e o almoço foi excepcional, mais no shopping agome não parava de comprar e:  
  
-hei agome por que eu tenho que ficar carregando isso tudo agora eu entendi o que seu irmão queria dizer, um iukay fazendo isso e humilhante.  
  
-não reclama e exercício.  
  
-exercício uma ova.  
  
Mirok ficou que to dessa vez mais tarde lanchando no shopping inuyasha e mirok estranharam a comida, pois era nova para eles mais ao darem a primeira mordida se deliciaram ate a ultima.quando chegaram na casa o jantar estava servido comeram pouco e foram ver tv mais inuyasha e mirok se assustaram no inicio mais agome explico tudo e eles entenderam lá para as onze-meia eles estavam guase dormindo já iam se deitar, quando agome falo:  
  
-antes chuveiro, inuyasha já sabe com se virar sozinho?  
  
Ela falo calma mais torcia para que disse não:  
  
-me virar?  
  
-ai já sabe tomar banho sozinho.  
  
-a já, já, E só me dar uma toalha.  
  
-ta bom já vou lá.  
  
-não, prefiro que me de antes, gosto de privacidade.  
  
-e acha que estou interessada em você, toma a tolha e vai tomar seu banho.  
  
-mirok você vai tomar banho asssim que o inuyasha sair pode esperar na porta ele terminar.  
  
-tudo bem dessa vez não vou para o chuveiro todo sujo, a senhorita agome não sei o que viu num iukay como ele.  
  
-você estava engraçado, olha eu vou dormir o pijama já esta com o inuyasha, depois e sua vês o pijama e a cueca já estam enrolados na toalha, e ele sabe se virar só que como você ele não conhecia a eletricidade e encanamento.  
  
- ta bem já intendi.  
  
-ta bom, boa noite.  
  
Na manha seguinte:  
  
-acorde agome, vamos logo!!!  
  
-inuyasha, como ta acordado tam sedo se ontem foi dormir mais tarde do que eu.  
  
-hora estou, porque estou, levanta logo daí.  
  
Já levantando:  
-Também vou acordar o mirok enganto você se troca.  
  
Ao chegar no quarto mirok já estava arrumado e nem no quarto estava já estava na cozinha ajudando a mãe de agome com o café:  
  
-olha mirok você pode bater isso para mim.  
  
Disse a mãe de agome sorrindo admirada.  
  
-mãe, o que esta acontecendo?  
  
-não e um amor, ele acordou mais sedo só para me ajudar!  
  
Falou a mãe de agome com um sorriso de excitação.  
  
-como e amor, ele e um assanhado que quer um filho da sua filha!!!  
  
-inuyasha, como pode dizer isso para a minha mãe, olha mãe não liga para ele ta.  
  
Com a gritaria souta acordo:  
  
-o que esta acontecendo?Que quer ter um filho da agome.  
  
Falo souta, com a cabeça ingênua.  
  
-o que, que história e essa você intendeo errado souta ninguém quer ter filho comigo.  
  
-ninguém com juízo mais o mirok não se encaixa nessa lista eu acho.  
  
Falo inuyasha num tom de deboche claro que agome respondeu com muito prazer em apenas uma palavra conhecida:  
  
-senta, senta e senta.  
  
E já sabemos o que aconteceu.  
  
-hei agome que idéia você disse que não gosta de mentira e eu so disse a verdade!!!  
  
Isso também foi respondido mais desta vez pelo mirok que já estava a um bom tempo sem falar nada:  
  
-inuyasha que educação falar assim com a senhorita agome e na frente de sua bela mãe, deixe de ser assim você devia ser mais educado afinal como pode ser um rival a minha altura com esses modos.  
e fez um som de repreensão e orgulho.  
  
-hora educação eu chamo de mal educado os homens que ficam pedindo filhos para as moças bonitas... bem não que a Agome seja bonita mas...  
  
-chega, vocês dois minha mãe e irmão estão horrorizados com a falta de educação de vocês, a damas presentes.  
-damas? Só vejo uma a sua mãe.  
-inuyasha SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTA, SENTAAAAA!!!  
  
Falou agome para acabar a discussão(e isso só na manha)  
  
-olha vamos logo guase perdemos a manha vamos logo na loja comprar as roupas de vocês.  
  
-claro senhorita agome faço o que quiser para me desculpar pelos meus maus comportamentos.  
  
-bem eu acho que tudo bem ir numa loja se e para comprar roupas se sou eu que vou vestir elas.  
  
-mas eu vou escolelas afinal seu censo de moda e péssimo.  
  
-senhorita agome inuyasha vamos.  
  
-vamos falaram os dois juntos.  
Então eles se encaminharam para a loja em paz (que milagre) sorrindo e conversando mais a paz duro pouco pós agome disse que achava que inuyasha ia ficar melhor usando o cabelo preso.  
  
-o que prender meu pelo você enlouqueceu de jeito nenhum já faço muito em usar essas roupas horríveis.  
  
-mas inuyasha...  
  
-nada de, mas eu não vou prender meu pelo.  
  
-olha só se você não prender todo mundo vai pensar que você gay.  
  
-o que o primeiro que fizer isso ta morto  
  
-pós vai ter o primeiro o segundo e o terceiro se não me obedecer.  
  
-ta bem.  
  
Inuyasha prendeu o cabelo com uma xuxinha que combinasse com a roupa  
  
-inuyasha você esta ridículo sinto pena de você.  
  
-mirok cala essa maldita boca ou eu arranco ela de você com meus punhos.  
  
-que violência.-falou mirok debochando.  
  
Mas o deboche duro pouco:  
  
-mirok você solta esse cabelo ridículo que por ser curto fica melhor Souto.  
  
-mas senhorita agome e o cabelo de um monge.  
  
-não nesta era, nesta era e cabelo de ridículo.  
  
-nas palavras da agome, você foi esculachado, levo um fora bonito.  
  
-am, inuyasha eu não intendi nada?  
  
-você se deu mal foi ridicularizado, você intendeu.  
  
-intendi, e acho melhor você calar a boca ou ta morto.  
  
-que briga.  
  
Mirok sem agüentar mais as provocações fez um som de raiva com a boca e falo:  
  
-esse quiser.  
  
-pode vir.  
  
-e duvida.  
  
Eles iam partir para a porrada, mas agome impedil:  
  
-parem os dois estam me fazendo passar por ridícula chega ou eu boto os dois na coleira, duvidam?  
  
-não.  
falo mirok envergonhado.  
Mas o inuyasha, por outro lado:  
  
-pós eu só não desafio por ser mulher.  
  
Bem o machismo do inuyasha foi respondido:  
  
-senta, e anda logo.  
  
A briga sesso ate chegar na loja.  
  
-agome tenho de usar isso.  
  
-não -  
não falo inuyasha.  
  
-pode sair pelado.  
  
-ta bem eu boto isso.  
  
Depois de experimentar as roupas inuyasha ate gosto, pois era calça jeans colada que deixava o abdome totalmente defenido (viva!!! a agome que botou esta roupa nele) e uma blusa de manga rasgada colada que deixava os músculos todos a mostra o que fasia ele ficar gato para a alegria da agome e deixava ele com cara de arruaceiro mau que um iukay precisava ter para botar medo nos inimigos, então foi so compra as do mesmo estilo, depois foi à vez do mirok.  
  
-senhorita agome esta roupa não e adequada a um monge.  
  
-sair pedindo filhos por ai também não e, então vistasse já.  
  
-ta bem, e impossível negar um pedido seu.  
  
Pensando no estilo galanteador do mirok a roupa foi uma blusa tipo espanhola de cetim com abotoaduras douradas com uma calça jeans preta que deixou ele lindo, e ele também gosto, na verdade gostaram tanto que ate admitiram que agome timo um ótimo censo de moda.  
  
-bom meninos agora para o parque de diversões.  
  
-mas nos já fomos ontem ao parque, agome.  
  
-este e outro tipo de parque nesses tem brinquedos para a nossa idade, a inuyasha você quanha um ursinho de pelúcia para mim.  
  
-por que esta pedindo para mim.  
  
-por que o mirok já vai mi dar um coelhinho.  
  
Então inuyasha falo:  
  
-Agome como quer que nos façamos isso?  
  
E agome respondeu:  
  
-fácil tem varias barracas de jogos como derrube as garrafas, que tem de ter boa pontaria e assim o cara da três bolas para você e se você conseguir acertar e derrubar as garrafas te dão um premio...  
  
-esse e do mirok eu tenho força então vou num que esija.  
  
-a e tem um que e assim e um martelo enorme de madeira você bati com ele em um alvo e se tocar no sino você ganha.  
  
-este e melhor, digino de mim.  
  
-vamos logo convencido.  
  
Então lá foram eles, para o parque.  
  
-olha mirok esse foi o jogo que falei que e para derrubar as garrafas.  
-bem senhorita agome farei o que me pede.  
  
Mirok executou a tarefa com sucesso.  
  
-inuyasha este e o que você escolheu.  
  
- bem agome vai ser fácil.  
  
Inuyasha também executou sua tarefa so que por ser iukay quebro o brinquedo.  
  
-Inuysha que violência quebro o brinquedo.  
  
-a agome você ganho o que queria.  
  
-ta tudo bem, vamos para a montanha russa antes que digam algo e um brinquedo.  
  
O parque foi paz e depois foram para lanchonete lá acharão as amigas de agome e foram para a casas de agome jogar verdade ou desafio.  
  
-tudo bem vamos jogar. Meninos vocês sabem jogar, certo.  
  
Falou uma das amigas da agome.  
  
-na verdade não.  
  
Entam outra amiga explicou:  
  
-e assim se eu escolher inuyasha eu falo verdade ou desafio se você responder verdade eu faço uma pergunta seria não importa qual e você deve responder a verdade se você escolher desafio eu proponho um desafio que você não pode recusar.  
  
-muito bem gente vamos jogar.  
  
-vamos agome vamos.  
-ta bem senhorita agome  
  
-bem agome você começa.  
  
Falo uma das amigas.  
  
-bem minha vitima e mirok, mirok verdade ou desafio.  
  
-senhorita agome eu opito por desafio.  
  
- que coragem.  
  
Comentou uma das amigas da agome.  
  
-bem mirok você falou desafio, eu te desafio a ficar três minutos ouvindo o inuyasha sem responder.  
  
- o que!!! Senhorita agome nem a senhorita suporta isso.  
  
-bem não fui eu que escoli desafio.  
  
-a mirok te suporto o dia inteiro.  
  
-mas você e insuportável.  
  
-o que seu covarde, açanhado, que fica dando em cima da agome o dia inteiro sem se dar conta que e um chato sem graça que se acha muito bonito na frente das garotas, pois saiba que se quisesse seria cem vezes melhor que você na conquista.  
  
Faltava meio minuto mais tava difícil de agüentar então quando agome disse que o tempo acabo ele foi com tudo e algo mais:  
  
-a e, pois você e um meia tigela mentiroso que se acha o macimo.  
  
-hora seu.  
  
-vocês dois parem mirok sua vez escolha alguém e continue a brincadeira.  
  
-esta bem inuyasha e você.  
  
-ta bém verdade.  
  
-há quanto tempo gostada agome?  
  
-o que eu não gosto dela.  
  
-inuyasha e para dizer a verdade.  
  
Ia começa tudo de novo mais agome empediu:  
  
-mirok deve ser verdade o inuyasha nunca mentiu, é e a vez dele.  
  
-ta bem escolho você.  
  
Falou ele apontando para uma amiga.  
  
-Tabém escolho verdade.  
  
- o que vocês falaram com a agome quando a levaram para um canto.  
  
-perguntamos onde ela estava que estávamos esperando ela.  
  
- ta bem.  
  
Entam foi à vez da miga da agome que desafiou outra amiga a beijar o mirok sem ter escolha o beijou, mas o desafio seguinte foi quente e agradou a agome e o inuyasha, pois uma de suas amigas a desafiou a beija-lo o beijo a conteceu e como foi determinado durou cinco minutos durante o beijo inuyasha aproveitou para sussurrar que amava ela também disse que o amava mas preferiram ficar com isso apenas entre os dois por enquanto e agir como se não soubesse um o sentimento do outro em publico ( por isso ainda vem muita coisa pela frente) , a brincadeira acabo. E todos foram dormir como na noite interior. No dia seguinte.  
  
-Inuyasha acorda e vai chamar o mirok ele tem que acordar hoje vou levar vocês para a escola.  
  
-mas e tam cedo.  
  
-e sim e você já me acordo de madrugada então não reclama.  
  
- ta já levantei e ou acordar aquele preguiçoso.  
  
Inuyasha foi acordar mirok, mas aproveito a chance para pregar duas peças no pobre monge, primeiro tento acorda-lo jogandole um copo de água com o susto o monge acordou repreendeu o inuyasha e volto a dormir então inuyasha se vil "forçado" a usar de uma artimanha chegou perto da orelha dele e gritou com toda a força "garra retalhadoras de alma".  
  
-inuyasha que brincadeira e essa eu to dormindo e acordo pensando que vou ser retalhado.  
  
-agome pediu para eu acordar você porque ela vai leva a gente para a escola.  
  
-ta bem já acordei já se vestir inuyasha.  
  
-digo mesmo a você agome pode me dar minha roupa.  
  
-claro toma e vá se trocar.  
  
Na escola agome puxava os dois para tudo que era lugar mostrava a te a sala dos professores no fim do passeio provavelmente conheciam a escola melhor que os alunos, depois foram à sala do diretor e pediram para a autorização para fazer companhia a agome o resto da semana foram autorizados e foram para sala de aula, mas deram azar, pois a aula era de historia e foi logo sobre a era feudal quer dizer pros meninos azar para a agome sorte e que sorte.  
  
-primeira pergunta e para você agome tem faltado demais, como eram chamados os demônios naquela época? E quem os destruía?  
  
-prof. Seriam os iukay e monges.  
  
-sua resposta esta correta.  
  
Para agome uma maravilha para o inuyasha bem esse quase que mata um de raiva por deserem que era meio demônio, e que o mirok por ser monge podia derrota-lo, e mirok olhou para ele com um olhar sombador imponente e orgulhoso,  
que fez inuyasha explodi de raiva ele já ia xingar o mirok de tudo que e nome e depois ia partir para cima dele, mas para impedir a briga agome pergunto:  
  
-professor os yukays derrotavam facilmente os monges jovens não.  
  
E o professor respondeu:  
  
-agome a relatos de que existiam meio iukays como metade humana e metade iukay e diziam que os monges jovens não eram palhos nem para eles.  
  
Desta vez quem sombou foi inuyasha que sussurrou bem baixinho:  
  
- olha so que se deu mal desta Vez monge sem vergonha.  
  
Para a ira de mirok que ia responder, mas agome impedil e disse que fez aquela pergunta para ele se dar mal e parar de sombar do inuyasha por que ele também Não era perfeito.  
  
-senhorita agome me desculpe quase fui descoberto.  
  
-que vacilo mirok se vissem você olhando pra mim daquele jeito ia ficar na cara que você e monge e eu iukay.  
  
Falo inuyasha em voz baixa.  
  
-vocês dois calem a boca.  
  
-tabém.  
falaram os dois juntos.  
Na hora do recreio ela dividiu o lanche entre os três, mas o hojou que gostava da agome viu e foi falar com ela:  
  
-higurachi você esta melhor na sexta te liguei e seu avô falo que estava muito mal com uma mistura de pneumonia, caxumba e gripe.  
  
-a e que eu melhorei sabe, esses são meus amigos inuyasha e mirok.  
  
-oi vocês moram por aqui nunca vi vocês.  
  
-eles moram - perto.  
  
- a ta tchau.  
  
Bem o garoto foi embora e agome falou que achava que mirok devia cortar o cabelo.  
  
-não senhorita agome isso nunca sinto muito.  
  
- a vai, por favor, faça isso por mim.  
  
-não ter soltado o cabelo e o macimo.  
  
-e você inuyasha por que você não corta.  
  
-o que agome jamais e impossível, prefiro ser morto pelo sechoumaru com a tessaiga a cortar meu pelo.  
  
-ai como vocês são teimosos, ai desisto desta vez sei que por nada vocês mudam de idéia.  
  
-sinto muito desta vez não.  
  
-de jeito nem um.  
  
Os dois falaram.  
  
-bem já esta quase acabando o recreio vamos para a sala.  
  
-ta bem.  
  
-agome você não vai ter mais aula de historia ne.  
  
-não inuyasha hoje não.  
  
Depois de um pequeno papo eles foram para a sala de aula para a aula de ciências (reprodução), ao chegar na sala a professora já estava lá e a aula começou:  
  
-bem alunos hoje na aula de ciências reprodução.  
  
A sala toda se animou foi uma gritaria de comemoração então foi começada a aula a professora explicou tudo incluindo a penetração, mirok apesar de sem vergonha era monge e fez um comentário sussurrando na orelha de agome de um jeito muito sedutor:  
  
-senhorita agome não e adequado para a senhorita ouvir este tipo de coisa.  
  
Mais inuyasha tem as orelhas sensíveis ouviu tudo incluindo o tom sedutor e aproveitou e para criticar e sombar. De mirok:  
  
-hora mirok ela escuta você pedir filho guase todo o dia e isso não chega nem perto do que você diz.  
  
-inuyasha eu sou educado.  
  
-o que você chama de educação eu chamo de falta de vergonha.  
  
-ora inuyasha como pode dizer isso se você que enche a paciência, e usa palavras rudes.  
  
-pelo menos não sou safado almofadinha da ate pra desconfiar.  
  
-o que quero ver você repetir isso.  
  
Falo mirok explodindo de raiva, mas inuyasha respondeu:  
  
-pois diga duvida para ver o que eu faço.  
  
-sai correndo com medo de ser sugado.  
  
-repita isso e ta morto.  
  
De sussurros já ia começar berros mais agome empediu:  
  
-não vai falar nada chega estão me fazendo passar vergonha.  
  
-Desculpe.  
  
Falaram os dois de cabeça baixa envergonhados.  
Depois da aula voltaram para casa e ficaram conversando (milagre, milagre.  
Chegando em casa começaram elogios e galanteios:  
  
-senhorita agome, você e perfeita para ser a mã...  
  
Já não e novidade o que mirok iria dizer então antes do pedido ser feito inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça de mirok e falo:  
  
-hora seu açanhado por que não desiste se sabe que não vai conseguir nada alem de um tapa ou soco bem ate agora por que na procima vai levar chutes e socos ate desmaiar.  
  
-hora inuyasha já disse que a agome não e de ninguém e ate que alguém a conquiste não vou parar.  
  
-parara da procima por que eu te arranco a boca.  
  
Depois de uma discussão bem normal o almoço ocorreu na paz depois eles foram assistir tv mais tarde agome foi fazer o dever e chamou eles para ver se podiam ser de alguma ajuda, bem na verdade eles ate ajudaram e depois foram jogar alguma coisa a tarde passou em paz mas a noite:  
  
-inuyasha você pode se retirar do quarto da agome hoje eu durmo aqui.  
  
-o que de jeito nem um eu não sou bobo não e vou proteger a agome de um canalha como você.  
  
Inuyasha pego pesado e a resposta foi a altura, mas não na mesma moeda mirok deu um soco em inuyasha que retribui com a mesma moeda e juros e começou a maior luta livre no corredor, mas agome que tinha acabado de tomar banho e apareço no corredor de toalha e fez eles pararem, mas com o grito e os tapas a toalha caio e os dois ficaram vermelhinhos claro que levaram tabefes e agome entrou no quarto vermelha de vergonha.  
  
-olha so seu idiota por sua culpa levei um tapa no rosto.  
  
-ora inuyasha tivemos uma linda visam, mas não foi gratuita.  
  
-hora e você acha que eu queria ver ela pelada o safado aqui e você não eu.  
  
Depois de dizer isso inuyasha foi tomar banho claro que se esqueceu da roupa e da toalha entam agome quando foi levar as coisas para ele e ele abrio a porta e ela tornou a ficar vermelha (cara a agome e muito sortuda não acham?) entregou a roupa e a toalha e saio correndo para ninguém reparar na sua anciã por ver inuyasha nu, depois foi a vez de mirok esse não se esqueceu de nada, depois de todos estarem prontos a dormir agome falou:  
  
-mirok você dorme com meu irmão e comigo dorme o inuyasha.  
  
-por que sempre ele e nunca eu.  
  
- porque de boba não tenho nada.  
  
Falo agome fechando a porta do quarto com inuyasha lá dentro com cara de orgulhoso e assim encerrosse o dia.  
No dia seguinte:  
  
-inuyasha acorda eu não acordei na hora certa to toda enrolada preciso que você vá se vestindo no banheiro acorde o mirok e já vá tomando o café enquanto eu me arrumo.  
  
Falo agome sacudindo o inuyasha, sentada em cima dele com a gritaria mirok acordou e foi ver o que estava acontecendo:  
  
-senhorita agome inuyasha o que esta acontecendo ai DENTRO!!!  
  
Mirok qritou ao ver agome em cima de inuyasha ela se levantou e explicou o que avia acontecido e pediu a mirok que fizeci o mesmo que pediu a inuyasha.  
  
-claro senhorita agome tudo para ajuda-la.  
  
Falou miroku com um sorriso malicioso no rosto que com a mição de acordar inuyasha poderia se vingar do dia anterior e não deu outra acordou inuyasha assim chegou perto de sua orelha (o que e golpe baixo por que cachorro tem uma audição muito aguçada) e gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões:  
  
-BURACO DO VENTO ABRA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-mirok que idéia e essa, de gritar no meu ouvido ta querendo morrer?  
  
-foi a agome que mandou eu ta acordar.  
  
-bem já acordei vou me vestir e tomar café.  
  
-ótimo foi o que a agome pediu para você fazer.  
  
-eu sei agora sai da frente.  
  
Falou inuyasha saído do quarto com a roupa na mão mirok abrio passagem e foi se trocar enquanto isso agome estava tomando café quando todos estavam prontos foram para a escola chegando lá a primeira aula era de química e para o azar de inuyasha era para trabalhar com acido, tinta e um pouco de sangue para ver o que o acido fazia nos dois líquidos, ao entrar inuyasha sofreu um desmaio e que desmaio por culpa dos cheiros fortes então esperou no lado de fora da sala.  
  
-como e que a agome me deixa entrar num lugar como aquele que cheiros horríveis e juntos com o cheiro de sangue e insuportável.  
  
Falou inuyasha para si mesmo num tom baixo enquanto isso lá dentro do laboratório:  
  
-senhorita agome deixe-me fazer isto por que suas mãos delicadas podem se machucar.  
  
-obrigada mirok, mas as luvas servem para isso me proteger as mãos.  
  
-mas e se não for o suficiente deixe-me ajuda-la.  
  
-não pode mirok, por favor, fique que lá fora com o inuyasha.  
  
-claro se e o que a senhorita quer.  
  
mirok saio e foi falar com inuyasha.  
  
-por que você e tam fraco.  
  
-fraco quero ver você repetir isso.  
  
-se você agüentasse aqueles cheiros agome não me pediria para sair.  
  
-claro que pediria você e um safado sem vergonha.  
  
Bem a aula acabo e a briga também pois agome saio da sala e levou eles para o pátio por que era aula de educação física aula de salto ou seja mirok ficou maravilhado feliz da vida ficou olhando tudo de todos os ângulos ate por baixo mas na vez de agome quando mirok foi ver no melhor ângulo possível inuyasha foi logo para cima dele com toda a força para tirar a agome de perigo:  
  
-hora inuyasha o que foi eu perdi uma linda visam.  
  
-ora e acha que agome e açanhada para ficar se mostrando, pois saiba que não então vai falar com outra.  
  
- inuyasha você gosta da agome.-falo mirok com um sorriso perigoso.  
  
- o que eu não vê se eu vou me apaixonar por uma humana fraca.  
  
Inuyasha falo essa frase so para combater mirok, mas agome estava por perto e ouviu fez um som de raiva e mirok meio assustado disse:  
  
-I...I...I...Inuyasha olha pra trás  
  
-ora mirok esse truque e velho.  
  
Mais agome estava fervendo de raiva bufando e tam alto que inuyasha ouviu se virou e já sabia o que lhe esperava:  
  
-senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta e SENTA!!!  
  
-ei calma sua idiota so falei isso para o mirok me deixar em paz.  
  
-entam você me ama.  
  
-o-o que claro que não so não te acho uma fraca ridícula.  
  
-ei perai você não disse ridícula antes.  
  
-a não e poxa foi mal  
  
-foi péssimo senta.  
  
-agome quer se acalmar queria saber se por acaso você sabe por que começou essa briga em?  
  
-bem não, mas o que que tem e ver?  
  
-tem tudo a ver por que esse safado queria te ver pulando dos melhores ângulos possíveis.  
  
-a e, pois então mirok toma e desculpe Inuyasha.  
  
Agome deu um tapa em mirok e pediu desculpas para inuyasha depois foi se trocar com raiva de Ter apanhado mirok vai descontar em inuyasha e diz que a culpa e dele pó que se ele mantece a boca fechada mirok teria saído em pune da safadeza, mas inuyasha respondeu:  
  
-e você acha que eu vou ser seu cúmplice nas suas safadezas.  
  
-o lucro seria seu teria belas visões.  
  
-e eu sou sem vergonha por acaso?  
  
Agome chegou depois ocorreu tudo ate chegarem em casa, pois como sempre inuyasha e mirok estavam brigando:  
  
-eu sento do lado da senhorita agome.  
  
-eu sento do lado da agome.  
  
-calma rapazes e se eu ficar no meio dos dois quital.  
  
-ta bem  
  
Falaram os dois e a tarde foi tudo bem a não ser na hora dos deveres:  
  
-inuyasha e claro que a capital da Espanha e a Califórnia.  
  
-eu não discordo disso so que também e obvio que a capital da França e paris e não que a França e capital de paris.  
  
-hora inuyasha sejamos francos e França a capital.  
  
Já ia começar a pancadaria quando agome disse.  
  
- na verdade mirok a capital da França e paris não o alcontrario.  
  
Inuyasha se gabando fez uma cara de orgulho e olhar de deboche mirok viu e explodindo de raiva quase vai para cima de inuyasha com punhos e bicos e o iukay já se preparava quando agome entrou na frente do inuyasha e disse:  
  
-mirok se você bater nele eu nunca mais te digo uma palavra claro que se bater nele sem merecer que isso e valido.  
  
-sem merecer ele debochou de mim e com todo o respeito minha bela senhorita agome ele sempre nos separa.  
  
-miroku ela não e nada sua e você e um sem vergonha que so quer ter um filho dela nem sei se gosta dela de verdade.  
  
-mas Inuyasha você se emporta comigo.  
  
Falou agome abraçando inuyasha com muito amor e sentido aquelas formas perfeitas ficou vermelha.  
  
-não e nada disso sua idiota so que um detequitor gravido e triste não detequita nem a jóia inteira.  
  
-a entam e por isso ne não se importa co migo como você e egoísta, mas você vai ver.  
  
Inuyasha se sentou e falou que com ele sentado nada aconteceria, mas agome se virou pego um vidro do perfume mais forte que tinha e borrifou umas três vezes na cara de inuyasha com um cheiro tam forte inuyasha o focinho de inuyasha ficou tonto e desmaio e agome falo:  
  
-a gora quero ver você ser cruel comigo seu chato.  
  
Inuyasha que já estava acordando reclamou com agome e perguntou o que ela tinha na cabeça para fazer isso se sabia que ele era sensível a cheiros fortes e não podia ficar perto deles, e agome disse que o culpado era ele de ficar usando ela como um objeto qualquer, e ele disse que nunca iria se sentir mal por magoa uma reli humana.  
  
-inuyasha devia ser, mas educado ao falar com a minha senhorita agome.  
  
-ela não e sua e você seu almofadinha metasse com a sua vida.  
-mirok esta certa você devia ser, mas educado.  
  
-claro senão não será um adversário a minha altura.  
  
-Pois fique com ela e faça bom proveito.  
  
A agome se envocou parecia que inuyasha não estava nem ai para ela então agome al invés de dizer senta deu um beijo em mirok bem na frente de inuyasha e mirok retribuiu o beijo com praser inuyasha ferveu de ciúmes e para não dar a face quando mirok soutol agome ele a beijou com ardor e paixão agome que sempre gostou de inuyasha amou a prova que ele dera de se importar com ela (eu também amaria esta prova de amor), mas miroku partiu para cima dele e recebeu o mesmo tratamento da parte de inuyasha e quase que destroem o quarto de agome que fez eles pararem pedido de jeito delicado e sexy que fez eles desmaiarem.  
  
-agome desculpe o beijo que te dei.  
  
-tudo bem e desculpe te em volver na historia mirok.  
  
-na verdade gostei de ser envolvido na historia.  
  
- seu assanhado depois sou eu o sem educação.  
  
A briga acabou e a noite foi tudo bem no dia seguinte a manha foi normal sem brigas e discussões (devia Ter dito anormal) a escola o de sempre foi o almoço que fez desavenças agome queria comer fora e mirok não agome queria comer em um lugar e inuyasha em outro que seu faro mostrava ser mais gostoso no fim agome sedeu a inuyasha e mirok a agome.  
  
-inuyasha você tem razão este lugar e esplendido sempre falaram que aqui a comida não era boa e o atendimento pior.  
  
-arra meu nariz não se engana.  
  
-quer dizer focinho.  
  
Falou mirok num tom sombador e sarcástico.Bem eles comeram e foram para casa agome mandou inuyasha ir tomar banho e o inuyasha com saudade do toque macio de agome em seus longos cabelos disse Ter se esquecido como tomar banho na quela geringonça para a alegria de agome e quando mirok passou pelo banheiro e vil agome massageando com delicadeza o cabelo prateado de inuyasha ferveu de raiva, mas sabia como enritar o iukay depois do banho mirok sugerio que comessem fora mais em um restaurante francês agome adorou a idéia e foram todos porem mirok não sabia usar a faca e avia pedido carne então agome pegou a mão de mirok com doçura e o ajudou para a ira de inuyasha por que agome deu um pedaço na boca de mirok, mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro por que tanto agome quanto inuyasha aviam pedido espaguete e é normal servirem apenas um prato para duas pessoas os dois pegaram o mesmo fio, mas não repararam pela extensão e sugado o fio seus lábios se encontraram num curto beijo, mas suficiente para enritar o mirok foi menos de um Segundo, mas para mirok foi um beijo.  
  
-que abusado senhorita agome você esta bem.  
  
-que não foi minha culpa desculpe agome foi sem querer.  
  
-tudo bem não me importa.  
  
(cara eu só muito boazinha Agome só ta se dando bem) Disse agome com um sorriso nos lábios e com as bochechais vermelhas terminaram e voltaram para casa se prepararam para dormir so que a mãe de agome tinha pegado o coulchonete onde inuyasha e para ele não dormir no chão agome devide a cama com ele forçando eles a dormirem coladinhos e o pior para o mirok agome, pois o pijama que estava usando para lavar e so tinha uma sexy camisola de seda preta que deixava as formas da garota à mostra totalmente mirok muito irritado sugerio que inuyasha dormisse com ele e sou ta e inuyasha disse:  
  
-i ta achando o que eu so homem.  
  
-quis dizer que agome teria privacidade.  
  
Mas agome disse ser desnecessário e que confiava em inuyasha e não sentia medo de ter ele dormindo ao seu lado na cama o que fez mirok ferver de raiva sua vontade era a de fazer inuyasha em pedaços quase que abre o buraco do vento, mas se conteu porem inuyasha avia sentido o cheiro de raiva no ar e sabia de onde vinha e também avia se preparado, mas tudo acabou bem ate o dia na manha seguinte a caminho da escola inuyasha disse.  
  
-agome sobe nas minhas costas que eu te levo a pe para a escola talvez chegue mais rápido.  
  
-brigada inuyasha, mas e o mirok.  
  
-a ele eu te levo andando e te economizo dinheiro e de quebra ele não fica pra traz.  
  
-entam ta bem.  
  
- ninguém quer saber o que eu pensso disso.  
  
Inuyasha falou num som sombador:  
  
-não.  
  
-estava falando com a senhorita agome.  
  
-agome tem algo contra a minha idéia n ao, mas podemos melhora-la.  
  
Falo agome ajudando miroku a subir.  
  
-nada disso seu monge safado desse daí.  
  
Tudo bem o mirok desseu e acabouce a briga depois de chegarem na escola o correu tudo otimamente bem ate a noite na hora do banho inuyasha como qualquer cachorro que se prese não queria, mas ficar tomando banho todo dia, mas agome tinha uma carta na manga.  
  
-so cachorros não gostam de tomar banho.  
  
-estou indo não sou cachorro.  
  
Depois de todos estarem de banho tomado todos foram dormir e acabouce o dia em paz.  
No dia seguinte todos acordaram com os saltos de alegria de agome e souta que comemoravam um dia de folga, para a sorte de inuyasha e mirok averia uma festa neste dia em que todos usariam quimonos com a alegria de poderem usar suas roupas normais inuyasha e mirok passaram a manha em paz mas a tarde agome foi comprar um quimono para a festa e com inuyasha e mirok juntos ela seria a mais parecida com as moças da era feudal mas na hora da escolha inuyasha sugerio o estilo sarcedotisa e mirok as roupas coladinhas de exterminadora de iukays.  
  
-miroku esta brincando comigo acha que agome iria ser exterminadora de iukays se eu sou um iukay.  
  
-e eu como monge.  
  
-penssando bem agome vá como moça nobre acabei de me lembrar que sacerdotisa e o feminino de monge.  
  
-oba, eu vou como princesa e so vocês me vestirem.  
  
-nois.  
  
-e jeito de dizer inuyasha vocês vão me dar às roupas certas.  
  
Miroku decepcionado tentou conseguir vê agome sem roupa de baixo com um argumento:  
  
-tem certeza senhorita agome nos podemos ajuda-la a se trocar.  
  
Inuyasha entendeu as segundas intenções de miroku e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.  
  
-inuyasha eu so estava sendo gentil.  
  
-e gentil querer ver mulher pelada desde quando.  
  
-inuyasha obrigado e mirok eram obviou suas intenções vou experimentar esta roupa.  
  
-bela escolha agome.  
  
-ficara linda nesta roupa de condessa com certeza absoluta.  
  
Agome foi se trocar e quando saio para os rapazes verem e darem a sua poiniam os dois ficaram surpresos agome avia ficado maravilhosa mais bela que o comum.  
-entam o que acharam.  
-ficou lindo senhorita agome.  
  
-e ficou legal.  
  
Falo inuyasha com a educação de sempre a tarde foi calma na verdade so à noite que estragou a perfeição do dia.  
  
-que maravilha agome e como se estivéssemos em casa.  
  
-e inu também acho.  
  
-ei que idéia e essa de me chamar de inu meu nome e INUYASHA.  
  
-e, mas inu e, mas meigo e fofinho.  
  
-de fofinho e meigo não quero Ter nada.  
  
-inuyasha não reclama eu estou com inveja.  
  
Falo miroku chateado por agome dar um apelido a inuyasha e não a ele. A festa foi ótima muita comida dança e briga.  
  
-inuyasha ela vai dançar co migo.  
  
-nada disso comigo.  
  
-quital primeiro com o inuyasha e depois com o mirok.  
  
-por que ele primeiro.  
  
-pode ser na ordem contraria.  
  
-ótimo.  
  
-e se eu não concordar.  
  
-hora vejam no impar par.  
  
-senhorita agome a senhorita não deve ser apostada.  
  
-não me importo mirok.  
  
-ele ta com medo de perder.  
  
Eles tiraram o impar par e inuyasha ganhou então teve a honra de dançar primeiro com agome depois foi a vez de mirok que alcontrario de inuyasha conhecia passos leves e sedutores a noite acabou em paz com eles exaustos de tanto se divertirem.No dia seguinte agome acordou mais cedo porem não podemos disseram o mesmo de inuyasha depois de pronta ela foi acorda-lo fez de tudo, mas ele não acordou então ela se deitou do seu lado e começou a acariciar seus longos cabelos prateados com muita sutileza e afeto ele acordou bem calmo mais ao olhar para o lado levou um susto:  
  
-aaaaaaaaaah, agome o que e que você esta fazendo.  
  
-estava tentado te acordar, vc precisava gritar, assim.  
  
Inuyasha muito educado:  
  
-claro o que vc faria se quando acordasse visse um mostro do seu lado.  
  
-a eu gritaria, ei o que vc esta querendo insinua em.  
  
-isso mesmo que vc ouviu.  
  
-inuyasha senta.  
  
-ai  
  
Com toda essa barulheira mirok acordou e foi ver o que estava acontecendo quando ele chegou no quarto inuyasha ainda estava caído no chão e mirok foi ajuda-lo:  
  
-miroku se vc tocar no inuyasha vai se arrepender-falo agome com uma voz bem brava.  
  
-A ele levanta sozinho, ne.  
  
Ele falou com a voz bem safada de sempre como se fosse super ingênuo, depois que inuyasha se levantou ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido ele explico tudo que avia acontecido:  
  
- a então foi isso, inuyasha quantas vezes tenho que dizer para você ser mais gentil com a senhorita agome.  
  
Falo mirok alterando a voz e pisando na cabeça de inuyasha depois de uma longa discussão eles foram para a escola na volta para casa eles pararam e lancharam no mec lá acharam as amigas de agome que não faziam idéia que inuyasha era o rapaz violento, ciumento e indeciso de que agome sempre falava e que elas pensavam ser o namorado serio da agome então elas ingenuamente falaram:  
  
-e então agome como vai o seu namorado.  
  
-meu namorado.  
  
-e aquele garoto violento e indeciso.  
  
Neste momento ela pensou "elas estão falando do inuyasha ai meu deus se o inuyasha descobrir eu estou ferrada":  
  
-a ele esta bem.  
  
-o que quer dizer que vc anda vendo ele nos já falamos para vc esquecer ele ou vai ter um futuro terrível.  
-mas ele também tem boas qualidades ele e doce meigo e como eu já disse me sinto segura perto dele.  
  
-nos já sabemos que você esta apaixonada por ele.  
  
-afinal de quem vcs estam falando.  
  
-A e de um garoto que namora Agome mais eu não sei por que ela esta ligada a ele parece que o tal de kuga e bem melhor partido para ela.  
  
-o kuga aquele lobo fedido ai eu mato ele.  
  
-agome o que deu nele.  
  
-e que o inuyasha e kuga não se dão bem.  
  
-bom e o monge safado que vc falo tento alguma coisa.  
  
Bem baixinho inuyasha zombou do mirok:  
  
-elas estam falando de vc mirok.  
  
-há pelo menos ela se lembrou de falar de mim, mas e de vc.  
Neste momento ele pensou.  
-"será que este garoto e o inuyasha?"  
  
Depois de comerem eles foram para casa.  
  
-agome o que e isso?  
  
-isso e um aspirador inuyasha eu tenho que arrumar meu quarto e como vc dormio a semana toda aqui então vai me ajudar.  
  
-vc não tinha me dito isso antes.  
  
-hora pare de reclamar.  
  
-se vc estivesse na minha situação eu queria ver vc não reclamar monge preguiçoso.  
  
Depois de limpeza eles ficaram na paz as 24:00hs eles foram dormir e foi o fim desse longo dia.  
  
No sábado eles acordaram pro almoço ao invés do café, ou seja, as 13:00hs:  
  
-o que, ai eu dormi demais, inuyasha acorda vamos sair logo já ta tarde.  
  
-am o que esta acontecendo que horas tem?  
  
-nos dormimos de mais já são 13:00hs.  
  
-o que eu nunca dormi tanto e o mirok?  
-ai e mesmo inuyasha vai ver se ele já acordou, por favor.  
  
-am ta bem eu já, eu já to indo.  
  
-valeu!  
  
-"A agome esta sorrindo de eu jeito tam profundo e doce".  
  
-o que ouve vc não disse que ia me ajudar e ver onde o mirok esta.  
  
-hora calma agome o mirok não e um bebezinho alendo eu já vo, fui.  
  
Inuyasha entro no quarto de souta e ele não estava lá, foi na sala, na cozinha e no banheiro, mas não acho ele em lugar algum ate que foi no templo, lá achou o mirok treinando com o batulo e por pouco não foi cortado por ele:  
  
-ei mirok que idéia foi essa, em!?!?!?!?!  
  
-a desculpe inuyasha eu não te vi.  
  
-vc case me corta ao meio.  
  
-Nossa desculpa desse jeito nem parece vc.  
  
-por que vc esta dizendo isso?  
  
-hora vc costuma a ser mais...  
  
-mais o que?  
  
-mais grosso  
  
-o que como pode dizer isso monge pervertido.  
  
-vc vai brigar.  
  
-não a agome mando eu te procurar, mas agora eu estou...  
  
-vc esta...  
  
-morrendo de vontade de te matar.  
  
-ei o que esta acontecendo, aqui?  
  
-não e nada.  
  
Falaram os dois então agome pego os dois e foram passear, mas algum tempo depois:  
  
-vem logo inuyasha.  
  
-agome eu não sei por que eu tenho que carregar tudo isso.  
-a inuyasha não reclame eu me sinto honrando em segurar as compras da senhorita agome.  
  
-monge puxa saco, almofadinha e mauricinho.  
  
Falo inuyasha murmurando, mas não baixo o suficiente:  
  
-falo alguma coisa.  
  
-não, e de sua conta monge puxa saco.  
  
Depois destes e outros insultos à briga se so e eles retornaram para casa e inuyasha e mirok foram jantar enquanto agome ajeitava as compra, a paz acabo quando inuyasha levou a primeira colherada de arroz com curry a boca:  
  
-AAAAAAAAI que coisa essa isso queima muito.  
  
Falo inuyasha arrombando a porta do quarto da agome literalmente:  
  
-que barulheira e essa inuyasha.  
  
-a senhorita agome ele ti atrapalhou que coisa mais terrível...  
  
-mirok se sentir culpado pelo que outro homem fez não me impressiona.  
  
-não  
  
-se deu mal de novo monge pervertido.  
  
-calado cara de cachorro.  
  
-do que vc me chamo.  
  
A briga foi cessada quando a mãe da agome apareceu para chamá-la para jantar a noite seguiu em paz e eles foram dormir uma hora mais tarde que no dia anterior o que para o inuyasha não sequinificava nada, pois ele sempre virava a noite quando estava na fase humana.  
  
No dia seguinte  
  
Inuyasha acordou sedo e quando ele reparou que agome anda não arcoda-ra ele foi em silencio ate perto de agome e a olhou com um olhar profundo e carismático como o de um namorado que ama muito sua namorada a ponto de pedi-la em casamento então como por extinto ele começou a acariciar o cabelo cor de ébano da garota que acordou bem descansada como se tivessem transmitido boas energias para ela.E bem serena se virou e falou:  
  
-inuyasha o que esta acontecendo.  
  
-nada agome.  
  
-e que horas tem.  
  
-am são 10:00hs.  
  
-Inuyasha por que vc me acordou.  
  
-nos temos que voltar hoje se esqueceu e.  
  
-mais já.  
  
-por que tem alguma coisa que vc vai fazer hoje.  
  
-o que esta acontecendo, desculpa atrapalho.  
  
-a não.  
  
Mirok entro no quarto e viu eles tam unidos que ate suspeitou mas agome explico tudo a ele:  
  
-e então agome podemos voltar ou vc tem que fazer alguma coisa ainda?  
  
-eu queria levar vcs no cinema.  
  
-cinema, mas o que e isso agome.  
  
-a e um lugar onde tem varias fileiras de poltronas fofinhas e vc assiste um filme muito irado e estréio hoje um que e todo mundo em pânico3 hoje que e uma mistura de terro e comedia.  
  
-então vamos.  
  
-serio  
  
-quanto mais rápido formos mais rápido voltaremos, certo.  
  
-então vamos logo nos arrumar anda inuyasha vamos mirok.  
  
Depois de prontos tomaram café e foram quando acabo o filme eles voltaram para a casa da agome e ela se despediu dos parentes e eles voltaram e graças a deus na era feudal so aviam boas noticias.  
  
!FIM!

E ai o que acharam comentem, por favor, (mais sejam bonsinhos essa e a minha primeira fic) e só me procurar no icq todas as sextas depois de meia noite e no fim de semana de preferência à noite e e-mails podem ser mandados a qualquer hora, valeu! ;)  
  
Meu icq e: 291940368  
  
Meu e-mail e:  
  
POR-FAVOR comente, POR-FAVOR!!! ;)  
  
Abraços, Inumaniaca!!! 


End file.
